


Frente al espejo

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Déjame verme- Su voz retumbó en el cuarto.</p><p>-Mell, yo creo que...</p><p>-¡Déjame!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frente al espejo

-Déjame verme- Su voz retumbó en el cuarto

-Mello, lo mejor sería…- Matt intentaba evitar que entrara al baño

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó el rubio, empujando al pelirrojo y entrando al cuarto contiguo

El blondo se miró en el espejo una fracción de segundo y retrocedió asustado, cayendo sentado sobre el inodoro. No, no podía ser… su rostro… su cuello… su torso… una enorme y horrible cicatriz cubría casi todo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Estaba simplemente horrible.

-No puede ser…- Susurró en estado de shock

-Mell… escucha…- Matt entró el cuarto y se arrodillo frente a su amigo

-No… ¡no!... soy horrible… ¡mírame!- Y sintió como una par de lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Y se sintió estúpido, lamentándose por algo tan superficial como lo es la apariencia. Pero es que no podía evitarlo

-Vamos, ya eras una persona horrible desde antes- Bromeó Matt, pero se dio cuenta que su amigo en verdad estaba mal- Hey, Mell… yo creo que aún eres hermoso- Le susurró al oído, abrazándolo

-Eso es porque eres un tonto perro enamorado- Se quejó el rubio, pero en realidad esas palabras lo habían tranquilizado bastante. Mello se aferró al abrazo de Matt y se mantuvieron así durante mas de un minuto

-Además- Comenzó el mayor, una vez separados y ayudando a su amigo a pararse- Yo creo que te queda sexy-

Mello sonrió fanfarronamente, y antes de salir miró al espejo y pudo verse nuevamente a si mismo reflejado, esta vez junto a Matt, quien como siempre lo miraba con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios. Y no supo si fue por lo que le dijo su amigo segundos atrás o qué, pero al volverse a ver a su lado, sintió que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no era tan terrible.


End file.
